Someday We'll All Have Perfect Wings
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: After the fall of the Witch, everything was supposed to be back to normal. Life was supposed to go on. But sometimes happy endings never come. Over-exaggerated self-infliction, I guess you could say.


**Title:**"Someday We'll All Have Perfect Wings"  
**Characters(**_**/Pairings**_**):** DG, Azkadellia, Glitch, Cain, and Raw.  
**Rating:** Teen - Mature  
**Word Count:** 4418 according to Microsoft Word. Minus the lyrics!!  
**Warnings (**_**inc. Spoilers**_**):** Um…if you didn't see the end of the series, then there is a big spoiler. Also mention of self-infliction.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tin Man or any of its characters. I'm sure I'm not the first in saying…damn. I also don't own "Don't Laugh At Me", by Mark Wills. But I wish I could come up with words like he did.  
**Summary:** After the fall of the Witch, everything was supposed to be back to normal. Life was supposed to go on. But sometimes happy endings never come.

**Note:** I may have gone a little overboard with the angsty methods of relieving pain, but I just felt like writing something really deep and…well, angsty. I tried to think about what each of the characters would do when everything became to much and this is what I got.

* * *

_I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call a geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep_

DG stared at all the people on the dance floor. Men in fine suits twirled women around in their most brilliant dresses. Laughter flooded the dark and romantic setting. In her place at the Royal Family's table, DG let out a desperate sigh. Tutor sat at the far end, then Ahamo, the Queen, Azkadellia, DG, and finally an empty chair for Glitch who left for a drink much too long ago. Az also was gone, but DG didn't know when she had left or why.

The music was light yet playful, but it didn't keep the frown from growing on the young princess' face. Her usually perfect complexion had slowly been turning pale and dark, leaving the girl feeling like her make up was running and her hair was nothing but a mess. DG never knew why she would feel that way. She blamed it on some form of distress.

Over the unfamiliar giggles and the familiar voices of joy that were her parents', DG heard the evil chuckles from the corner of the room. Her eyes turned and looked at the four young ladies standing huddled together, their smirks the bitchiest of the bitchiest. They were the daughters of leaders around the O.Z., of important people who had thick wallets and small minds.

The tall blonde one with her tight black gown looked at DG and then whispered something to the others. They all laughed, making DG's heart sink. The other ladies sparkling eyes held nothing but pure hatred and darkness. Deeg knew that their pretty faces contorted to portray whatever they wished, whether it be innocence or a pout. The young brunette figured they always got what they wanted and had buys following them around for their physical beauty and their money.

What was she doing? She wasn't like them, wasn't like any of these people at the dance. She had been in the castle for six months and still her mother had to correct the youngest daughter about proper princess etiquette. Sure she loved the dresses and the honor and pride…but she wasn't one of them.

Every night DG found herself looking into the mirror in her big bedroom. The clear glass reflected her beautiful image perfectly, but DG didn't see a radiant brunette princess who had could hold her own. The voices of disgust from the other princesses echoed in her head, and in the mirror stood a small child. Sometimes she saw a little boy wearing wide-rimmed glasses, tear tracks on his little cheeks. The dirt on his knees and hands showed classmate abuse. The small smile on his face nothing more than the false hope inside of him trying to escape.

Then sometimes she would see a young girl who looked like she was in the beginning of her double digits. A frown was the only thing DG could ever remember from the girl. That, and the fact that she never budged an inch. She stood like a statue, afraid to move. Once the youngest princess could have swore she saw the glimmer of metal peek out of those cherry red lips.

Was that who she was now? A so-called loser? Nothing more than pathetic and useless to these people? The laughter in the corner of the room grew louder and she turned to see the four girls staring at her with vicious eyes.

It was okay, though. Everything would be okay. DG knew her and her new friends – her _only_ friends – would meet up with each other and ditch the party early. They would all go outside and watch Glitch dance with an invisible partner to some old fashion steps, glancing at the sisters with curious eyes every once in a while. Cain would remove his tie with glee and toss it at the headcase to knock it off, but the other man's optimism and carefree attitude would be rubbing off on the tin man.

Raw would smile at all his dear friends and take in every emotion her could reach. Maybe Az would gain the courage to say something to the small group of heroes. Cain would seem to always rest his hands in the wrong spots, as he always seemed to be taking notice of them as if a thorn or bug was crushed beneath it. Those were the times when the smile on DG's face held truth. Her heart beat with life when she was around her friends, not with the need for survival.

Then they would go to their separate rooms and continue the night their own personal way. She would hear a bang or a yell or a cry from another room down the hall, but knew it wasn't one of theirs. DG didn't know what her friends did, but she knew what _she_ did must not have been proper princess etiquette.

She would find herself scraping her wrists against the wood frame of her bed. It wasn't like the metal one she used to cut with back home when she was sixteen, but it worked all the same. She would then crawl into a ball and cry herself too sleep as she held the blood back from pouring all over her soft sheets. If Raw felt her pain he never let on. Besides, Glitch must have known. Why else would he stare at her when she rubbed her frail wrists together as she laughed at his dancing?

But this was all okay. Because soon everyone would have perfect wings.

--

_I'm that kid on every playground  
who's always chosen last  
I'm a single teenage mother  
Trying to overcome my past_

_  
You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask_

Azkadellia smiled at her parents' friends as they walked by. They looked at her with uncertainty and carried on with their conversation. The oldest princess stood all alone at the bar, glass of some dark colored alcoholic beverage in her slim fingers. Guests passed by giving her that same confused and worried expression, and when one came up for a drink they either saw her and turned around or made a beeline for the other end of the bar.

At the beginning of the night a small feeling in the pit of her stomach made her want to lie and say she was sick. There were too many people in that ballroom, and all those eyes looked at her like she was a stray puppy on the streets, scars accessorizing her body and fleas playing in the dirt on her grimy fur. With each moment that feeling grew larger until it engulfed her entire being.

It was like the Witch was back in control, trying to break down her mental walls. But Az was smart enough to know better. This feeling was nothing more than guilt and shame and some rare kind of lonesome feeling intertwined and protecting her from all those people. Protecting her from her painful past.

She didn't like the feeling, but maybe it was for the best. Azkadellia looked over to the table her family sat at. Her mother and father were smiling from ear to ear, and so was Tutor for that matter. Glitch's seat next to DG was empty, making the older girl wonder if the crowd was too much for him as well. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the regret of what she had done to the advisor flooded over her. Then Az saw the look on her sister's face. It was twisted into pain and discomfort. But it was easy to tell that it wasn't physical pain.

Her baby sister was battling her own inner demons at that stupid party. Maybe they could leave soon. Then Az wouldn't feel like that little puppy anymore. She would be outside with her sister's friends. Smiles would flood their world and Glitch would dance around the flowers in the Moon's natural light. Raw the Viewer would sit near her, like he was trying his best to show he forgave what the Witch had done. And good-old Mr. Cain would stretch out on the grass and undo his uncomfortable suit. He would most likely yell at Glitch for acting like a child, but everyone knew he didn't mean it. Sometimes the ex-advisor would offer her a hand, begging her for a dance, but she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing yet. And sometimes Cain would stare intently at his hand, his icy blues turning to dark.

Then they would all part to there separate rooms. Azkadellia knew they all just fell asleep and either dreamed of their greatest desires or of their worst memories. She often heard some loud noise or a voice make a distressful remark. That's how she knew they were dreaming.

But she stayed up all night with those looks of pure disgust in her head. She would hear the screams and cries of those she hurt and tears would fall from her eyes. The oldest daughter would find herself unwillingly racing to the bathroom and hurling up all those bad feelings, just like every night. The emotions and the expressions and the screams wouldn't leave voluntarily, so she pushed them out the only way she knew how.

Az felt horrible. The feelings she felt were too familiar. She thought back to when she first attended school. She started late because she had gotten very sick while on at rip to the Ice Castle. All the other kids knew the rules, knew the procedures, and knew what to do. Groups of friends were already made and the strange and awkward kids were left all alone until someone needed a punching bag.

Being the new kid is never hard. And Az found that out the hard way. The other girls giggled at her, and the boys pulled her braids out. During playtime she would line up to be picked for a team at some silly little game. Names would be called, but still she stood.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. She hated this so much. None of those kids had to be her friend, just like none of these people have to, but why did they have to be so obvious about their feelings?

Suddenly she caught sight or her sister smiling at her. He heart began to lighten as DG rose and nodded.

Everything was going to be okay now, maybe not permanently…but for the rest of this night it would be. And maybe one day it _will_ be permanent. Because soon everyone will have perfect wings.

--

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here begging  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet

Glitch stood on the balcony, the large opening behind him leading to a small lounging room that was connected to the ballroom. His breath came out in hurried gasps as he tried to calm his shaking body down.

Why did he agree to come to this stupid dance? He wasn't the same man anymore. He was a stranger to others that he had known almost his entire life. He had worked very close with a handful of other guests at the dance, but they just….just saw a giant zipper on a useless figure.

Glitch sniffed and rubbed his nose. The warm air outside helped ease his muscles as he heard another song begin to play. It was a waltz, one that he knew the steps to with perfection. Not that he had ever had the opportunity even as Ambrose to show his skills with another. He was just some silly young inventor. Not a noble fighter.

A whimper escaped his lips as he thought back to moments earlier. He had gone for drink and spotted a few men that looked so familiar. As he waited for the bartender to pour his clear liquor his synapses crackled and names echoed in his head. Glitch had smiled, proud that he could remember such scholarly men. His mistake was going over and introducing his new self.

The look in their eyes as they realized who he had been and who – or _what_ – he was now…Glitch's whimpers grew louder as he thought of it.

All he had wanted was to remember. He thought that, maybe, those men could help him. They had been his friends before right? Why _wouldn't_ they want to help him? But no! They just stared at that zipper and refused to meet his eyes. A few men off to the side snickered lightly to each other, thinking the headcase couldn't hear. But, oh, he heard alright. He heard the chuckles as he walked away. He heard the jokes and the comments on his intellect.

Glitch had been heading for his seat, for the comforting reassurance of DG, but instead he saw the saddened look on her face and figured she was dealing with some of her own problems. She didn't need his.

Now he stood, shaking again, the warmth of the Summer night covering over him like a safety blanket. A cool breeze blew through his curly locks, like a soothing hand stroking his throbbing head.

The brunette had been ridiculed on numerous occasions after his release from the Tower. He had been the subject of jokes and horrible comments. So what those stuck up bastards did wasn't anything new. But it was that reoccurring gesture that they did…that every single person did when they were near Glitch.

They refused to meet his eyes.

They would stick their noses up and stare at his zipper. Ladies would suddenly become incredibly interested in their nails and how smooth their dress was. It was like he was crippled. Suddenly a thought struck the headcase.

He was crippled. The looks of pity, the avoiding eye contact, the way people obviously thought of him as incapable…he was a broken human being. And no one cared about another broken human being.

A tear escaped Glitch's now red eyes. He felt so destroyed inside of that ballroom. It was like he was begging for attention, any kind of attention. There were times that night when he though he was holding out a cardboard sign with 'Help Me' written on it. The usually optimistic and bright eyed brunette lowered his gaze, long lashes shielding sad eyes. Was he just some crippled man with a sign? A street beggar scrounging for money, for food, wherever he could find it? Ambrose was a great man! A brilliant man! But Glitch…Glitch was nothing. Or at least that's how he felt.

When Glitch opened his brown eyes he caught a hint of movement below the balcony. Two slim figures began to laugh and hop through the flower bed. One looked up and met his gaze before she pointed him out to her sister. Az and DG waved to him to come down. His heart lightened.

He loved his true friends. The ones that make the zipperhead jokes to make him smile, not to make themselves smile. They were the people that he felt so safe and in control with. If he was to glitch he knew that they would help him come back, no matter what. He knew the rest of the night was going to be perfect. He would meet them all in the garden. The sisters would sing as he danced with the air. Azkadellia would be holding her stomach like she ate too much, and Deeg would rub her wrists together slightly. Glitch never knew why they did that, but he forgot after a while so it never really mattered.

Wyatt would be lying on the grass, taking off as much of his uncomfortable suit as was reasonable in front of the girls. Glitch often wondered if a scar graced his palm, because he would touch it softly from time to time. And Raw would be sitting next to the oldest princess, patting her on the shoulder whenever he felt her getting guilty or frightened. Glitch would offer her a hand, but she would decline. He knew simple gestures like these helped Azkadellia know he didn't blame her.

The rest of the night would be okay. That is until they walked each other to their rooms and turned in for the night. Glitch would be left all alone again. He would see the zipper in his mirror and look at his feet. Not even he could meet his own eyes.

Then a memory would flash quickly in his mind, a memory that he had been trying to conjure up for months. But it would be gone to quick. He would grab some papers from his desk and throw them on the floor before he jumped into his bed and covered his face with a pillow. His small fist would come down on the soft barrier in front of his head with perfect precision, trying to force the memories to come out. They never did. Under his pillow he would hear grunts and crashes from another room. Glitch would tell himself that it couldn't be his friends. They were happy now, weren't they?

As the lack of oxygen and energy pushed his eyelids closed, Glitch smiled softly to himself. Things couldn't get worse then they are now. Soon, everyone would have perfect wings. Because he sure as Hell needs them.

--

_I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone cross that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holding  
This little cardboard sign...so_

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

Wyatt Cain checked his watch for the hundredth time. The music turned into a slower pace, and yet another woman took him by the elbow and asked for a dance. Shaking his head and apologizing, Wyatt walked to a far corner and stood in the shadows.

Didn't these women see his ring? His wife might have been gone but the love was still there. Love doesn't die when one of those experiencing it passes on, and Cain knew this. Couples passed by him, and those who saw him flashed a look of slight fear over there faces. Cain was used to this. He was still a stiff, rather dark man who was lonely and confused about what to do next.

His son was okay, and he was a resourceful and strong young man. Jeb didn't need someone to teach him about the world, or how to tie his shoes. He didn't need Wyatt to help him when he fell or protect him when he was in danger. Jeb was his own man. Did he need his father anymore?

Cain pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache was forming. What would Adora have said? Sure, she would have been so proud of their son. But would she be proud of her husband?

Cain's stomach tightened. Why did this hurt so much? Every thought of his sweet Adora just brought bad things. He thought of her beautiful blonde hair, and bright eyes. Of her delicate smiles and open arms.

She would have a solution for everything. And whenever he came home from a bad day, she would be there with a hug and a kiss, rubbing his back while he complained like a little child. But he was never embarrassed by his weak show of aggravation. He could never be when she was around.

The music changed to a faster beat. Cain looked up and watched as more couples lined the dance floor. A heavy sigh left his lips. Why was he here? He was a simple man with simple pleasures. These people didn't care whether or not he helped save their land and their Royal Family.

Cain's suit tightened around him and he felt like he would choke on the annoying fabric around his neck. He loosened his tie slightly and looked over at where the Queen's family was seated. Tutor and Ahamo were in the middle of a deep conversation, while the Queen was enjoying a small piece of cake. The three seats next to her were empty.

Cain had seen Glitch make a quick exit earlier, probably because he couldn't take the crowd and the strange looks. Cain didn't blame him. There were too many people in the ballroom. He felt almost consumed, like he couldn't get out. The loud music, the numerous bodies – it was to much. He had nothing to say to any of them, and his sight was fading as he began to get dizzy.

Fucking tin suit. Fucking cage. Now he can't even stand in a damn room like a normal human being.

Cain shut his eyes and scratched the back of his head. This wasn't the first ball DG had forced him to attend. Of course by now he would have been following Glitch of one of the princesses out the door and to the garden. Cain grinned.

It always turned out the same. Cain would stretch his body out on the soft grass under the night sky. The zipperhead would dance around like the symbol of innocence, a huge smile on his face. Cain would throw something at him to stop, but the laughter radiating off of his friends from the simple little show made Cain pray that Glitch never stopped. Raw would be soothing Azkadellia's nerves, helping her feel at home amongst the small group of friends. Cain frowned as he thought about the two girls. How Az always seemed to have some kind of stomach aches, and DG was always hiding her hands from sight as best she could. Of course it wasn't like Cain didn't have any secrets from his only friends.

After everyone had settled in for the night, the doors closed and hopefully everyone was asleep, Cain couldn't keep it in any longer. His fist would be wrapped around a single ring, a golden wedding band that matched his own. He could feel the cold piece of jewelry pressing against his warm flesh, digging into it. Blood would slowly pour from his grip as he shuddered against the stinging pain.

He would unwrap his large fingers and watch the red slip from his palm. Anger would boil up inside of his body. A rage would overtake him, making him slam his fists against the wall, make him throw some stupid little decoration to the floor. Through all of this Cain would barely hear the pains of his friends, who slept so close to his own room.

Wyatt opened his eyes and his heart began to beat faster when he saw a familiar shiny zipper moving quickly through the crowd. The smaller man spotted Cain and a bright smile crossed his lips. Cain could have swore he saw a light redness in the other's eyes, but he decided against asking. The headcase was too emotional to get into such a conversation with.

Glitch grabbed the tin man by the wrist and pulled him along as he search out Raw. The knowledge that DG and Az would be waiting outside for them made him ease into the brunette's touch and let him drag him across the ballroom.

Eyes turned and frowned at the zipper, then went frightened at the blonde. It was too much, but Wyatt Cain knew that the looks should have meant nothing. Because soon he, Glitch, Raw, and their princesses would have perfect wings.

--

_I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all_

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

Raw jumped when a hand grabbed him by the elbow. Curly brown hair bobbed as he was pulled across the ballroom.

"Glitch?" he asked.

"Come on! The princesses are waiting!" Glitch said happily, excitement spilling from his body. Raw noticed the other arm being gripped by the headcase. Cain nodded to the Viewer and shook his head.

"He hates crowds." The tin man said. Raw gave the blonde a smirk, "And so do I but that's besides the point." Raw chuckled lightly to himself as Glitch maneuvered them through a large door. When the princesses came into view and the smell of flowers filled the air Glitch let the other men loose and ran for the girls.

"What took you three so long?" DG asked with her hands on her hips. Az smiled gently at Cain and Raw as they made their way to their usual spot. Cain took his tie off and stretched out on the grass.

"Raw was hiding, kid." DG and Az sat down across from him, Raw kneeling down beside the oldest. Az's smile grew bigger and she nodded a thanks to the Viewer. Everyone turned to Glitch when he let out a loud sigh. He closed his eyes and spun around in the night air. DG giggled, feeling the nicest she's felt all day, "You okay there Glitch?" The headcase turned and smiled.

"I'm just so happy to be out of there." He said. The rest of the group looked from one another, the feeling of agreement being obvious.

Soon Glitch was showing them all a waltz he had learned as a boy, and he even got Azkadellia to take a few steps. DG cheered her big sister on. Cain laid his head back and crossed his legs, basking in the sound of his friends' joy.

Every once and a while DG would catch herself rubbing her wrists against one another, but she would see the smiles surrounding her and would hold back her urges.

Azkadellia would clutch her stomach, feeling the painfully feelings of guilt building up inside of her. But then a soft hand would gently grip her shoulder and the feeling would subside.

After an hour or so the group noticed that guests were leaving. Hidden frowns were covered by tired smiles. Everyone stood and they all headed inside.

Raw laid on his bed and groaned slightly. It was too much. There were to many emotions. His heart was hurting, almost burning. The Viewer's body was falling apart under the weight of the pain and sorrow.

A loud bang came from the room next to his. Cain felt the loneliness flowing through the walls, forcing itself into his mind. The echoes of hopelessness and self pity were loud in his head.

Raw couldn't take it. What was wrong with the world? Why couldn't they except who they were? Those pricks who laughed at the sweet DG, the morons who avoided Azkadellia, the arrogant bastard that mocked Glitch, the close-minded citizens that misunderstood Wyatt…Damn them!

Raw stood from his bed and held his head. Doesn't anyone see how fucked up it all is? How immature everyone is acting? His friends didn't deserve any of what they were getting.

They were heroes. They were amazing people that could see beyond what the eyes took notice of.

So why did people ridicule them? Raw sighed and sat at the edged of his bed. The feeling of blood rushed down his skin, while invisible tears fell from his eyes.

As much as he could read people, Raw would never be able to understand them. But it was okay. Because one day everyone would have perfect wings. And his friends' smiles would be real everytime, not just when they ditched a ball.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked, and I hope it made sense. Have a fantabulous day!!


End file.
